


Go Back to Sleep

by Gummicat



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, One-sided obsession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 12:05:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummicat/pseuds/Gummicat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate ending to The Reichenbach Fall. Sherlock strikes a deal with an obsessed Moriarty to spare John and his friends. Drabble.<br/>Inspired by A Perfect Circle's "Counting Bodies Like Sheep".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Back to Sleep

A tall shape stands in silhouette against the drawn drapes, solid darkness within a nimbus of shadow. Slender fingers part the linens and sea foam eyes peer out into the lamp lit streets below. His mind is heavy and fogged; alien to him. Swimming through his head is the memory of a name and ash blonde hair.  
Arms wrap around the man's slender frame from behind. A weight comes to rest on his shoulder as fingers slide their way down his forearm to entwine with his own, forcing him to release the fabric. His eyes slide out of focus as the shadow of their conjoined shapes moves against the curtain. Hot breath sticks to his skin as the hair curling around his ears is brushed away by lips as soft as narcissus petals.  
”No, love. No.” whispers the voice against his pulse point, “There's nothing for us out there.”  
The tip of the speaker's nose rubs against his earlobe, and he almost doesn't hear it when the man says “Go back to sleep”.  
A sharp prick of pain cuts through the haze before his vision fades to black.


End file.
